The Godfather II: The Game
The Godfather II is both a sequel to The Godfather: The Game and an adaptation of The Godfather Part II, where you control a Corleone soldato called Dominic Corleone and become Don after former protagonist Aldo Trapani gets killed. The action takes place across three cities: New York, Miami, and Havana. The game is played from a third person perspective. It also contains some strategy elements, as the player's character battles rival families and take over businesses to ultimately rule over many cities. Robert Duvall reprises his role as consigliere Tom Hagen in both voice and likeness as he did in the first game. However, Al Pacino, who played Don Michael Corleone in the film did not provide his likeness or voice and the character of Michael was changed significantly in the game itself. Also, though several actors from the film have died, surviving actors G.D. Spradlin, Carmine Caridi and Danny Aiello do not feature (although Spradlin and Aiello seem to have provided their likenesses). Additionally, Andrew Pifko, Joseph May and Andrew Moxham do not reprise their roles. Synopsis New York Six weeks after the riot in Cuba, two of the Corleone's capos, Carmine and Tony Rosato, better known as the Rosato Brothers, renege on their former side to begin building their own organized crime families. Dominic is then tasked with recruiting underlings and re-acquiring Carmine's newly-owned rackets in New York. After Dominic has managed to reclaim a number of Carmine's rackets, Carmine offers to hold a truce meeting with Dominic and Corleone caporegime Frank Pentangeli to negotiate for peace. The meeting, however, turns out to be a setup. Dominic manages to escape thanks to a police officer entering the building, but Frank is apparently killed by being strangled by a garotte wire. After taking over the rest of Carmine's rackets and assasinating all of Carmine's made men, Dominic eliminates Carmine and his remaining men at his compound and then orders one of his men to bomb the building's gas main effectively destroying the compound and the remains of Carmine Rosato's family. Miami After Carmine's death, Hyman Roth contacts Dominic and asks him to come to Miami,Florida, so he can rescue his associate, Steven Ciccoricco, who was kidnapped by the Granados Family. Following the rescue, Dominic allies himself with Roth and is aided by Fredo (who was sent by Michael Corleone to help at the hotels). Dominic establishes himself in Miami and gradually takes over businesses from the Tony Rosato's family, eventually eliminating them at their compound later on. When Don Samuele Mangano moves his organization to Miami, Dominic wisely chooses to offer an alliance with them, which Samuele accepts. A few hours later, Fredo calls Dominic and wants to have a drink at Dominic's Florida Safehouse, Dominic and Fredo are suddenly ambushed there, but both survive the attack, thanks to Dominic's quick actions. Fredo, suspecting the Mangano Family to be guilty, breaks the alliance, also believing that Mangano's smuggling men and guns into Florida to start a war. After killing Hector Santos as a favor for union boss Charlie Green to gain access to the island that Mangano's Warehouse is on, Dominic's family raids and takes over the Warehouse. Mangano calls Dominic shortly after and says that he was not behind the hit and says that they need to have a sitdown at an old warehouse on Dodge Island. However, instead of Mangano being there, his consigliere, Paulo Riccitello, is there instead. Paolo tells Dominic that the Manganos were not behind the hit attempt and that if they had wanted Dominic killed he'd already be dead. During the meeting, Giorgio Strozzi, a Mangano Underboss, leads an assault to take over six of Dominic's rackets. Later, Fredo tells Dominic to go to Hyman Roth who knows not only how to reason with the Manganos, but also how to fix the problem. Roth reintroduces Dominic to CIA Agent Henry Mitchell (Who tasked Dominic to assassinate Alejandro Almeida to stop an Airport Strike earlier), who is plotting to assassinate Fidel Castro. This situation pays homage to rumors that the CIA hired Mafia members to try and assassinate Castro. Cuba Dominic is sent to Havana and tries to kill Castro with a sniper rifle, but fails, as one of Castro's high-ranking officials, Don Esteban Almeida had prior knowledge of the assassination attempt and alerted the authorities. It is also suggested in various scenes that Roth was working with the Almeida Family to set Dominic up. Which explains why Mitchell and Roth wanted Dominic to assassinate the dissident leaders, removing all of Batista's supporters would keep Castro as the president. Finale When Dominic returns to account his failures to Michael, they learn that Frank Pentangeli is alive, ready to testify against the Corleones at a Senate Investigation into organized crime. Dominic rescues Frank's brother, Vincenzo, from Hyman Roth's kidnappers, and Vincenzo convinces Frank to recant his testimony. But the family has other problems. Henry Mitchell has gone rogue, and Fredo has unwittingly betrayed Michael, due to Roth's manipulation. With the Senate Hearing out of the way, Michael decides that his enemies need to be eliminated. After killing Mitchell and destroying the rest of the all rival families in all three cities, Dominic and his men carry out their last mission: Assassinating Hyman Roth. After a tense shootout in the Miami International Airport with Roth's men, airport security and the police, Dominic assassinates Roth and successfully escapes to the previously taken over Mangano, Granados and Almeida Compound. When Dominic corners an unarmed and cowering Roth, Dominic demands to know why Roth betrayed him and tried to have him killed, to which Hyman responds in a melancholy tone "This is the life we chose", before being killed. Michael congratulates Dominic on a job well done, and tells him his future in the family is secure. The family welcomes him in, calling him Godfather. The game ends with a reenactment of Fredo's murder from the original film, with Dominic's voice heard saying "Fredo, I'm sorry". Crime Organizations (Strong to Weak) # Corleone crime family (Strongest) # Trapani crime family # Roth syndicate # Almeida crime family # Mangano crime family # Granados crime family # Tony Rosato's family # Carmine Rosato's family # Dissidents (Weakiest) Cast * Chris Cox ... Dominic * Carlos Ferro ... Michael * Robert Duvall ... Tom Hagen * John Mariano ... Fredo Corleone * Danny Jacobs ... Hyman Roth * Peter Hulne ... Tony Rosato/Additional Voices * Gavin Hammon ... Matthew Tilden/Additional Voices * Chris Edgerly ... Senator Pat Geary * Joe Paulino ... Carmine Rosato/Additional Voices * Sasha Roiz ... Agent Henry Mitchell/Additional Voices * Vic Polizos ... Don Esteban Almeida/DonRico Granados/Additional Voices * Rick Pasqualone ... Aldo Trapani * Ed Martin ... Additional Voices * Ralph Peduto ... Don Samuele Mangano/Additional Voices * Callum Grant ... Additional Voices * Aaron Wilton ... Additional Voices * Tim Talbot ... Additional Voices * Joe Hanna ... Frankie Pentangeli Category:Video Games Category:The Godfather